


Shattered glass

by Elizahq



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizahq/pseuds/Elizahq
Summary: Missing scene from Episode 18: The waterbending masters.Zukos ship gets blown up with him in it.(Idk I'm really bad at summarys)
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Shattered glass

Zuko jumped.

He barely felt his body hit the water, too preoccupied with all of his injurys, which he could barely distinguish from one and other.  
Later, he would recognize the jagged cuts, due to the glass he got embedded in his skin from when he jumped out the cabin window.

Later, he would feel the sting of a burnt back and broken ribs.

But at that moment, he was sinking.

Zuko kicked his legs, and surfaced from his dive, coughing and sputtering as he attempted to get air back into his lungs.

He narrowly dodged a piece of his ship and dived back under the water, kicking his legs like his life depended on it, because really, it did.

The banished Prince surfaced underneath the pier that the ship docked at, grabbing onto the slippery wood as they treaded water.

Suddenly he heard a faint,

"Zuko..."

Nearby, and, abandoning all caution, yelled:

"Uncle! Uncle its me!"

As he attempted to lift himself up onto the pier, infinitely glad that he decided not to wear his armor.

He caught sight of his uncle standing alone with an expression making him look like he'd aged a thousand years, along with suspiciously puffy eyes that added to the aura of hopelessness he was giving off.

Irohs face brightened when he saw Zuko, instantly going over to him and helping him out of the water, the worried uncle's eyes checking Zuko over as they both sat down on the edge of the pier.

Too tired to resist, the young boy collapsed from exhaustion on his uncles shoulder as he was carried away.


End file.
